


Burning up I

by Megy_freak



Series: Burning up [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Explicit Language, M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:53:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megy_freak/pseuds/Megy_freak
Summary: Viktor wants to do it but Yuuri doesn't want to because of a certain reason. Yuuri takes refugee at Chris' and results to some intimacy between them. Viktor arrives at Chris' place and a declaration of war happens. (Don't worry. Next chapter is when the declaration happens. or at least the war, and it's not really serious. I'll promise you something steamy ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)





	

**Author's Note:**

> Double Eros. Ready our tissues

Christophe got off the ice and brushed the ice bits off his blades. Yuuri and Viktor were still flirting on the ice so he decided not to be the third wheel. He continued his way to the locker room and opened his locker. He put his locker in and his towel and took out his jacket. And sat down on the bench. He bent down as he took off his skates and dried the ice off so that his blades won’t rust. Sure, they were coated in matte black polish but he’s not risking it.

 While changing his socks, the entrance of the locker room was approached by inaudible sounds. Yuuri and Viktor were probably done with their practice so they headed to where the lockers were.

“No, Viktor. Not tonight. Makkachin is sleeping with me!” Yuuri’s voice can be heard clearly after opening the heavy locker room door.

“But I want to sleep with you!” Viktor argued back.

“No! You’re just going to do whatever you please again!”

“Please? Yuuri?”

They’ve gone at it every Thursday nights. It was probably their supposedly lovey-dovey time but apparently, from Viktor’s vernaculars, Yuuri is being stubborn and doesn’t want to have that certain time.

“If you’re that desperate, go sleep with Chris!” Yuuri delivered the finishing blow. Oh dear, little did he know that the swiss blonde was 2 meters away from them. Chris noticed them staring at him and he waved an awkward laugh. Red as a tomato, Yuuri gathered his things and walked out of the lockers.

“Well, you’ve angered your darling.” Chris picked up his blue Helly Hansen and swung it over his shoulder. He tapped Viktor on the shoulder and walked out of the locker room as well. He looked over his shoulder and saw the Russian man blushing furiously mumbling the words ‘ _ugh, he is so cute, I want to ravish him on spot!_ ’

Chris smirked to himself and left the locker room only to bump with Yuuri. Yuuri has already changed in his clothes and he was heading for the locker room once more.

“I thought you’ve gone?” Chris held the door for Yuuri.

“Oh no, I forgot my watch in my locker.” Yuuri went inside but before Chris let go of the door, he stopped him. He dragged him closer and whispered. “Uhm… I know what I said was selfish but he is just too stubborn and even if I said that, Makkachin always sleeps with his owner so I don’t really want to go home. Do you think I can crash at your place for a while?”

Chris was surprised but it was Yuuri, he couldn’t say no to him. He nodded and whispered back “I will be waiting right here. Be careful, he can’t hold back anymore.”

Viktor was inside the locker room and he had his back on the lockers. Yuuri ran quietly and opened his locker as fast as he could and slammed it close before Viktor could turn around and jump at him. He ran fast for the door and reached Chris who was waiting right outside of the hall.

“Well, you’re exhausted?” Chris raised an eyebrow greeting Yuuri. “Anyways, shall we be on our way?”

They walked about 15 minutes until they reached Chris’ apartment. Chris was busy tapping his screen and the screen was too bright that Yuuri couldn’t see what’s happening since his glasses reflects away the bright light. They arrived in front of the studio apartment he was staying. He was staying at the top floor. Chris invited Yuuri in and Yuuri excused himself.

“Well, what was the reason why you didn’t want to have your lovey-dovey time?” Chris hang up his jacket and went straight to the kitchen to prepare warm water but was disrupt after the certain announcement. “Uh, tea or coff–”

“Beer, thank you.” Yuuri hang his jacket after Chris and walked in the living room which was connected to the kitchen and the hallway. “Uhm, it’s probably better to explain things in proper order. For now, please let me stay here, thank you.”

“Hmm… I guess you left Viktor for no reason, then?” Chris impatiently interrogated Yuuri while searching for his beer in the fridge.

“Give me something to knock myself out as soon as possible, please.” Yuuri sat down on the living room and bent his head backwards as he pushed his hair back. He has been at Christophe’s place a lot of time before so he is welcoming himself on his own way. He stretched his legs along the sofa. “It’s a long story. I’d rather you sit down first before we began telling it.”

Chris brought out two cans of beer from his fridge and walked over to the living.

“Hmm…well, here you go, handsome.” He sat the cans down on the table and he sat down on the opposite side of the sofa. As Yuuri’s legs were outstretched along the sofa, Chris had to lift Yuuri’s feet and sit down with the bruised legs on his lap. They sipped on their ice cold beer for a while until Yuuri started talking.

“It’s just that… w-whenever Viktor does it with me, it’s either we get cockblocked by Makkachin or that if we do it successfully, he is always gone and done after the first round.” Yuuri’s face was getting redder and redder. Though it might’ve been because of the cold weather outside and the alcohol reacting together but the story is what mostly the reason is. “I w-would always have to do it alone in the bathroom while he is sleeping.”

Chris, who was taking his contacts off now had his glasses on, stared at the boy dumbfounded.

“Are you serious? It’s that dumb Russian’s fault! Urgh, I can’t believe I pitied him.” He groaned and facepalmed after taking off his glasses. He dragged his fingers across his temple as he was trying to massage his messed-up head. “You know what, Yuuri? Don’t go home. Stay here for the night. As a matter of fact, right now, I’m really thankful to your decision that you came here with me.”

“Uh…well, I was planning to stay the night and I was going to ask you about it later but you beat me to it.” Yuuri twisted and reached the table to put the mug down. His legs glided across Chris’ lap and brushed against his groin. Chris let out a small mewl and surprised Yuuri twisted back and it brushed against it once more. “Oh! Oh no- Oh I’m sorry!”

Yuuri retracted his legs from the swiss’ lap and awkwardly sat up.

“I am s-so sorry.”

“Don’t be.”

“But, right now?”

“It’s fine. I’ll take care of this myself. It’ll go down in no time.”

Yuuri pictured himself in Chris’ shoes, painfully holding it in like he does with Viktor. He didn’t like the idea of holding it so he got down on his knees and with seriousness and began undoing Christophe’s belt. “I…uh, must take responsibility.”

Chris, still holding his can of beer, almost dropped it and slowly gathered his strength to carefully put it down on the table.

“Uh…Yuuri. Even though it is your responsibility, Viktor would kill me for this. You shouldn’t.” Chris grabbed Yuuri’s hands and stopped them before unzipping his pants. He thought that Yuuri would get discouraged if he gets embarrassed so he tried a shot. “It’s alright. But if you’re really willing, then you’ll have to strip for me.”

Before Chris could say anything further, clothes were falling everywhere. Sweater, shirt, belt, pants, underwear. A naked Yuuri in front of him. The nice curves of his torso and the light blaring from his smooth skin with the glistening shine of his toned abs. Chris stared a bit lower and any time soon, blood would be trickling down his nose. Chris’ hands hovered around Yuuri’s body subconsciously. It was tracing Yuuri’s torso shape before he knew it. He was being invited by this **SEX GOD**. Chris couldn’t help it. He is, indeed, the katsudon that enthralls men. When his control broke, he was already face buried on Yuuri’s abs. Biting, kissing, licking the area again and again. One after another, moans and groans resonated through the air.

“ _Chris! Aah~_!”

Again, and again and again.

“Oh Yuuri, forget what I said before about you committing a great sin keeping Viktor to yourself. I should’ve told him that instead.” Chris continued to nibble on Yuuri’s bare nipples. Licking up and down and slowly transitioned to sucking it. Pale skin with pink traces on sensitive areas. Chris’ hands prowled all over Yuuri’s body. Chris somehow gained control over his emotions one more and pushed Yuuri away. “But, why with me? Why not with Viktor instead?!”

“I told you! He is always exhausted after the first round and it’s hard on me.” Pleading eyes wet in begging tears met Christophe’s. Yuuri took Christophe’s hand and pulled it onto his mouth. He licked the between parts of fingers and Chris would flinch when he hits a sensitive part. “And I know you’ll be able to satisfy me.”

Chris, all-in-all, lost all his consciousness and pushed Yuuri down the sofa. Face down, ass up presenting Yuuri’s beauty. The light coming from the soft pillows that Yuuri was buried in, enhanced the curves round his waist. His left hand totally taken control over by Chris’ right hand and his other hand keeping his face from getting buried once more and disabling him from breathing.

“ _Chris! No! I want to see your face!_ ” Yuuri begged. “ _Flip me over, please?_ ”

He pulled on Yuuri’s hand and flipped him over.

“Playtime’s over, Yuuri. This prank is no longer one. I will now fuck you.” Chris pulled off his shirt with his free hand and his glistening abs shone on the dark light of the room. Yuuri shrieked in excitement when Chris’ hands roamed his own lower regions. Yuuri’s eyes screamed “ **Give it to me fast!** ” Chris unzipped his pants and sneaked his hand in. He shook Yuuri to look back at his eyes. When their eyes met, his eyes emitted predatorial dominance. Chris licked his upper lip and bit the lower lip. And what resonated through his vocal chords sounded like harmonic vibrato song of Yuuri’s name. And while teasing the naked Japanese boy, he soaked his throbbing cock with his leaking pre-cum. He wouldn’t want the friction burn when inserting it dry in Yuuri’s ass even though Yuuri is soaked like a girl.

“ _Chris, please!!!_ ” Yuuri screamed not caring about anything else. “ _Give it! Now!_ ”

“I will, just you wait.” He pulled on the drawer under the coffee table and there was a pocket lotion. He took it out, both his dick and the lotion and poured the liquid over his cock. Yuuri was so impatient he was squirming too much under Chris. “Okay, here I go.”

Chris positioned himself at Yuuri’s entrance. His cock pulsating ready to ram in. he slowly thrusted his hips forward and Yuuri squeaked in delight. It has been only the tip that was inserted yet, Yuuri was panting like crazy. He slowly thrusted the rest and Yuuri's free-roaming hand found its way on Chris’ shoulder and he gripped the shoulder until it felt more like scratching. They stayed at the same position for a while until Yuuri got used to Chris’ shape. Chris bent down and licked Yuuri's lips. Before long, their breathing synchronized to the rhythm of their kissing.

“Yuuri, I am going to move now.” Slowly, rising the pace faster. Yuuri is the vocal type. He likes things loud and clear. Moans reaching crescendo and groans like lions’. And for Chris, he likes physical interactions. He caressed Yuuri’s body while thrusting rhythmically. Casually pinching his nipples every now and then. As heat gets hotter and tension builds up, the pace of their rhythm rises to the point that they’re both gasping for air.

“May I?” Chris asked for permission. Yuuri nodded. Chris stopped his movements and he let out his warm cum inside Yuuri's. After that, he worked on Yuuri's hard-on and it didn’t take long until Yuuri came on Chris’ hand.

“Oh, Haha. I’m sorry about that?” Yuuri still panting under the blonde.

“It’s good. Oh, that was nice.” Chris slowly pulled out and readied a towel under Yuuri in case in leaks out. Chris sat the same way it was earlier. Yuuri's legs on his lap. They stayed in that position as they drank their beers done.

“I’m going to take a shower.” Yuuri stood up and walked his way to the room behind the kitchen where Chris’ room was and the location of the bathroom. Chris stood up as well and said that he will take one with Yuuri. But on their way, they met someone unexpected in the hallways. Viktor.

“Well, hello Eros? Why do you enjoy leaving me Yuuri?” Viktor’s silhouette leaning on the wall.

“I’ll say it was your fault, Vitya. Therefore, your beloved Yuuri came to me for help instead.” Chris pulled Yuuri to his side and breathed on Yuuri's neck resulting to Yuuri shivering in Chris’ arms.

The air was tense and aura of competition arose as both predators glared at each other.

**Author's Note:**

> Threesome starts next chapter. Tune in ;)  
> I hope you liked it! ^^  
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)


End file.
